


Sole Searching!

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry Potter, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry likes sock-day.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Living With Little Harry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 234





	Sole Searching!

“I found one!” Harry called, running into the living-room. Waving a sky blue sock in the air frantically, very proud of his find - this particular sock had eluded even their most thorough of sock searches.

“Excellent, put it in the basket.” Severus said, drowning in a sea of black socks that all looked the same but came in an assortment of thickness and length, so he was busy comparing and balling and tossing them into the basket himself.

Harry jumped, unnecessarily slam dunking it into the basket and rushed off to find more, leaving Severus chuckling to himself. A few years ago he'd have been surprised by the places socks could end up, but now he had seen the way Harry took his socks off. He was quite sure that he had never felt the need to catapult footwear across the room as a child. Nor did he remember having so much energy, nowadays it tired him out just to watch Harry running around.

By midday Severus had worked his way through the pile of black socks and had joined Harry's search for other halves until declaring it was time for lunch. He left to put it on deciding to fix them both so drinks in the meantime.

Harry was left alone in the living room, groping around the back of the cabinet, the sight of his pink sock with cactus' on it jogging his memory of the time he got his foot stuck behind it trying to prove to Draco he could fit behind it though the plan was quickly abandoned when the cabinet proved to be less than sturdy and nearly fell over all together. They managed to keep it up but in his haste to get his foot out the sock came off too, he was so relieved they'd not destroyed the house it wasn't until he was in bed that he realised he was only wearing one but it was too late to get it then, he'd meant to in the morning but it had completely slipped his mind.

His face brightened as he just clutched something soft, he pulled out a sock not quite as pink as he remembered and held it up triumphantly, coughing from the dust dancing around the air from it.

Grinning he took it over to the basket, tossing it in before walking away to wait for lunch however he peeked inside and wavered. It was big enough to fit him, he was sure. The sudden urge to throw himself in struck him but he wasn't sure, he took a quick glance at the door trying to think how long Severus would be.

He wouldn't like this. Would he?

It wasn't anything bad, he wasn't being mean or rude or using the wrong tenses. And there was quite a lot of socks so he wouldn't get too hurt. Before he really knew what he was doing he had climbed up onto the sofa, stood in front of the basket poised like a diver preparing to jump. He pinched his nose as though he were about to leap into the ocean and threw himself in.

Severus came out of the kitchen hearing a bang and a crash from the living-room and saw the bin topple over and out of it a giggling Harry and several socks tumbled out.

“_What on earth_...?” He began but was cut off by Harry who was already up and reaching for the juice. “I don't think so,” Severus said, holding it out of his reach. “Clean up the socks first and then you can tell me why you were in the basket in the first place. Honestly, I can't leave you alone for a second.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sole Searching!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598453) by [NearMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss)


End file.
